Quinn, Episode 2: New Horizons
by WildDogJJ
Summary: Jane quickly becomes friends with both Lindy and Quinn. Stacy has a new extracurricular that she's afraid to tell anyone but Quinn about. Quinn is roped into the most impossible task of all: tutoring Kevin.


Opening Montage

 **Music:** "Overprotected" by Britney Spears

We first see Quinn walking on a sidewalk. Her pace quickens as the music picks up. Next, we see her in the halls of Lawndale High talking with the former Fashion Club. This is followed by her being praised by Mr. DeMartino while Sandi stares daggers at her. Afterward we see her getting more attention from Helen and Jake than she either wants or needs. The next shot is Quinn being followed by the three J's. Next, we see her hanging out on Dega Street with Jane and Lindy. Montage ends with Quinn's smiling face in a circle with a pink background. Beneath that we see the title.

Quinn

In

"New Horizons"

story by

WildDogJJ

inspired by the works of Richard Lobinske

Act I

Scene 1

 **Ext. Shot:** Lane House, afternoon.

 **Int. Shot:** Jane's room

We see Quinn, Lindy, and Jane sitting on the floor. With the aid of Jane's trusty glue gun the three of them are making multi-colored mirror frames. Quinn is making one that mixes pink and teal, while Lindy is making one that mixes purple and acqua-green. Jane is making one that is blood-red and jet-black.

 **Jane:** I gotta say, Quinn, you're the last person who I expected to introduce me to a fellow artist.

 **Lindy:** Quinn's something else alright. Who would've thought that a popular girl would be smart and artistic.

Quinn blushes a little from the praise.

 **Quinn:** Thanks, guys. I told you I was trying to broaden my horizons. I mean with the Fashion Club disbanded and all, I have more chances to hang out with people who actually think.

 **Jane:** Obi-Wan has taught you well, young Skywalker.

Quinn and Lindy both laugh at the obvious Star Wars reference.

 **Jane:** Next time I talk to Daria, I just have to tell her about this. In fact, I need proof.

Without warning, Jane takes a Polaroid and snaps away. Quinn and Lindy both look dumbfounded as Jane smirks.

 **Jane:** Now I have proof. Daria would never believe this otherwise.

 **Lindy:** So, Jane, is everyone in your family this creative?

 **Jane:** Pretty much, my brother fronts a local rock band, Mystik Spiral.

 **Lindy:** They any good?

Jane and Quinn exchange looks, as if they don't quite know how to answer that.

 **Jane:** Let's just say that they're an acquired taste. They have a gig this weekend at the Zon, if you're interested.

 **Lindy:** Wanna check it out, Quinn?

 **Quinn:** Ewww...sorry but grunge clubs aren't really my thing.

 **Jane:** C'mon, what about expanding your horizons?

 **Lindy:** Yeah, you only live once. Besides, I went to that God awful Guys 2 Guys concert with you over the summer.

Quinn thinks about this for a moment.

 **Quinn:** Daria was right, no good deed goes unpunished. Okay, I'm in.

Scene 2

 **Ext. Shot:** Lawndale High, daytime

 **Int. Shot:** Mr. O'Neil's classroom

The whole class is visibly bored by the lecture, but Mr. O'Neil is too into it to notice.

 **Mr. O'Neil:** Now, class, "The Glass Menagerie" is something of a tragedy that has dashed hopes and dreams as the major theme. I think before we begin, I should warn you that angst can be disturbing. I want you to know that I care, and you should feel free to share your feelings at any point.

We now see the classroom from Mr. O'Neil's point of view. We see that the class includes Quinn, Stacy, Joey, Jeffy, and Jamie as well as former star quarterback Kevin. Kevin raises his hand.

 **Mr. O'Neil:** Yes, Kevin.

 **Kevin:** So, it's about a team losing the big game.

Mr. O'Neil sighs.

 **Mr. O'Neil:** Um, No Kevin, it's about a family trying to regain lost status while the daughter tries to overcome low self-esteem.

Kevin stares blankly, he obviously doesn't get it. In the back of the class Stacy slips Quinn a note, but the bell rings before she can read it.

 **Mr. O'Neil:** Oh, dear. We'll pick up tomorrow. Have an emotionally rewarding day everyone.

The students all file out. Quinn reads the note from Stacy. It says:

Quinn,

I need to talk to you alone about something important. Meet me at Pizza King after school. Don't tell Sandi or Tiffany.

Scene 3

 **Int. Shot:** Ms. Li's office.

Ms. Li is seated at her desk while Mr. O'Neil is talking to her.

 **Mr. O'Neil:** Now, Angela, I understand the strong feelings you have about Kevin's unimpressive academic performance, but I can't in good conscience give him grades he doesn't earn.

 **Ms. Li:** Mr. O'Neil, have you read the letter I recieved from Mrs. Thompson. If Kevin doesn't graduate this year his mother will go to the media and expose...I mean perpetuate rumors of a deeply entrenched grade-fixing scheme for student athletes. I cannot allow further besmirching of the honor and glory of Lllaawwndale High. Besides, we wouldn't be in this predicament if you'd just passed him last year.

 **Mr. O'Neil:** But, Angela, I can't just sabotage the academic growth of a young mind...

 **Ms. Li:** Oh, give it a rest. Just pass him.

 **Mr. O'Neil:** But, it's dishonest. I couldn't possibly...

 **Ms. Li:** (sharp tone) Are you so naieve as to believe that he's even capable of passing on his own?

Mr. O'Neil takes a step back and emits an effeminate sounding "EEP". He then regains his composure and suddenly his face lights up as if he's just been inspired.

 **Mr. O'Neil:** Hold on, brainstorm. Maybe if he had some help from another student, someone with a history of improved academic performance.

 **Ms. Li:** You mean a tutor?

 **Mr. O'Neil:** Exactly, and I have just the student in mind, a former C and D student who's now a straight-A student.

Scene 4

 **Ext. Shot:** Pizza King

 **Music:** "Lose Yourself" by Eminem

 **Int. Shot:** Pizza King.

Quinn enters and sees Stacy alone in a booth. She suddenly has a flashback...

Flashback

 **Int. Shot:** Stacy's room, freshman year.

Stacy is dressed exactly like Quinn and has two cans of hair dye.

 **Quinn:** Stacy, what are you wearing?

 **Stacy:** What do you want me to wear?

Quinn notices the cans of hair dye in Stacy's hands.

 **Quinn:** What's that for?

 **Stacy:** I thought we'd dye our hair the same shade.

Quinn is so freaked out that she runs out of the house and into a thunderstorm.

End Flashback

Quinn shrugs off the disturbing memory and takes her seat across from Stacy.

 **Stacy:** Oh, Quinn, thank you for coming. I just knew I could tell you.

 **Quinn:** Stacy, you're my friend. The thing is, I don't really swing that way. I mean, I get that I,m super cute and all, but my thing is guys...

 **Stacy:** Um, actually...

 **Quinn:** I mean I'm really flattered that you feel that way about me, and as your friend I accept you as you are. But, a same-sex relationship just isn't my thing. Don't worry, though, I'm more than happy to help you find a girl that you can be happy with. But, the fact is that I'm straight and therefore am only interested in a platatonic relationship with you and...

Stacy starts to snicker.

 **Stacy:** You mean...hoo-hoo...you thought...hee-hee-hee...oh...HA-HA-HA...you actually...HEE-HEE...

Stacy bursts into uncontrollable laughter. Quinn looks puzzled.

 **Quinn:** What's so funny?

Stacy regains her composure.

 **Stacy:** Quinn, I'm straight. (pause) Do I come off as a lesbo?

Quinn blushes with embarrassment.

 **Quinn:** Oh, God. Stacy I'm so sorry. I just thought...never mind.

Stacy gives Quinn a reassuring smile. This makes Quinn feel relieved.

 **Quinn:** So, what did you want to tell me?

 **Stacy:** I volunteered for the school paper. You're talking to the Lowdown's newewt reporter.

 **Quinn:** Stacy, that's great. What kind of reporting are you gonna do?

 **Stacy:** Mostly stories about student life, interviews, human interest pieces.

 **Quinn:** With the kind of note taking I saw you do as Fashion Club secretary I think you'd be real good at it. But, why only tell me?

 **Stacy:** Because I knew you'd understand. Sandi turns her nose up at this sort of thing, and I seriously doubt Tiffany can even get what I'm talking about.

 **Quinn:** But, won't they find out when your first story comes out?

 **Stacy:** That's why I told you first. I need an ally when I tell Sandi, you know how she can get sometimes.

Quinn looks thoughtful.

 **Quinn:** Yeah, I guess.

Scene 5

 **Ext. Shot:** Lawndale High, daytime.

 **Song:** "40 Boys in 40 nights" by The Donnas

 **Int. Shot:** Study Hall

Ms. Barch is leaving all the girls in class, including Quinn, alone. The only boy is Jamie, who is being forced to write "All Boys are Vile Beasts who Should Be Castrated" on the chalk board. Ms. Barch has an evil smirk.

 **Ms. Barch:** When you're done, lock yourself in the broom closet and don't come out until I say so.

 **Jamie:** But I didn't do anything.

 **Ms. Barch:** Shut up, you horny, warmongering oaf. Twenty-two thankless years and the only thanks I got was him LEAVING ME FOR SOME SLUTTY PIECE OF JAILBAIT...AAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!

 **Ms. Li:** (intercom VO) Will Quinn Morgendorffer please report to the principals office.

Quinn looks worried. Ms. Barch nods and Quinn gets up from her desk. As she walks out she gives Jamie a look of sympathy. Jamie smiles, which infuriates Ms. Barch.

 **Ms. Barch:** Undressing her with your eyes, YOU HORNY PERVERT! Closet, NOW!

Quinn scampers out of there rather risk getting anyone in more trouble.

Scene 6

 **Int. Shot:** Ms. Li's office

Quinn is seated in one of the two chairs in front of Ms. Li's desk. Ms. Li is seated behind her desk while Mr. O'Neil is standing next to her.

 **:** Mr. O'Neil and I were just discussing your academic history, specifically your evolution from underachiever to straight-A student.

 **Mr. O'Neil:** Yes, that 955 on your PSAT seemed to have been the wake-up call that got you to finally turn things around.

 **Quinn:** (Thought VO) _Way to state the obvious._

 **Ms. Li:** I'll get right to the point, Miss Morgendorffer, we have a student who needs serious help if he wishes to graduate and feel that you are uniquely suited to help him.

 **Quinn:** But, why me?

 **Mr. O'Neil:** Because you've been in a similar situation, not living up to your true potential. That gives you a perspective that those who were high achievers from the very beginning don't have. In addition to academic ability you also have understanding and compassion.

Quinn smiles, she likes the praise even if it is coming from Mr. O'Neil.

 **Quinn:** So, who am I tutoring?

As if on cue, Kevin Thompson enters the office.

 **Kevin:** You wanted to see me, Ms. Li.

He notices Quinn and smiles.

 **Kevin:** Hey, Quinn. What's up, babe?

Quinn's jaw drops and she gasps in horror.

End Act I

Act II

Scene 1

 **Ext. Shot:** Thompson House, afternoon

 **Song:** "Hazard to Myself" by Pink

 **Int. Shot:** Thompson kitchen

We see Kevin and Quinn seated at the kitchen table with open books and notes. Kevin has a dopey grin on his face while Quinn looks very frustrated.

 **Kevin:** So, babe, did you see the game last Sunday. The Eagles kicked butt. It was awesome.

 **Quinn:** (sounds irritated) Kevin, could we please just focus on studying. And quit calling me babe.

 **Kevin:** Sorry.

 **Quinn:** Anyway, in "The Glass Menagerie" we see the gentleman caller talk to her about her having an inferiority complex and how she lats it...

 **Kevin:** But, like, isn't she a gimp or something?

 **Quinn:** Kevin, that's not a nice thing to say about someone.

 **Kevin:** But, like, she has a fake leg. How can she get anywhere without both legs?

 **Quinn:** (Thought VO) _How can you get anywhere without a brain?_ (Out Loud) That's not the point. She let's herself be held back by her own flaws. She worries about being judged harshly and avoids people because of it. Do you follow me so far?

 **Kevin:** But, like, we aren't going anywhere. We're just sitting here studying.

Quinn rolls her eyes and probably wonders if Kevin ever bothered to wear his helmit during football practice. At this moment she looks up at the kitchen clock and sees the time. She then looks relieved.

 **Quinn:** I think that's enough for today. I'll see you tomorrow at the same time.

Kevin has his usual goffy grin.

 **Kevin:** Cool, babe.

 **Quinn:** (thought VO) _UGH!_

 **Ext. Shot:** Thompson House

As she leaves through the front door Quinn has a thought.

 **Quinn:** (Thought VO) _No wonder David almost quit on me after one session._

Scene 2

 **Ext. Shot:** Rowe house

 **Music:** "Like a Bird" by Nelly Furtado

 **Int. Shot:** Stacy's room.

Quinn and Stacy are sitting cross-legged on the floor and venting frustrations.

 **Quinn:** Gawd...it's like trying to train a baboon or something.

 **Stacy:** It can't be that bad, at least you don't have a deadline.

 **Quinn:** Actually, I do. I'm Kevin's tutor now. That gives me a feeling of responsibility for him. If his grades don't improve I'll feel like it's my fault and I just don't know how to get through to him.

 **Stacy:** Well, how'd that guy who tutored you that summer before junior year...

 **Quinn:** You mean David.

 **Stacy:** Yeah, how did he get through to you? I mean since then you've turned into a straight-A student.

 **Quinn:** Basically, he pointed out to me that looks will only get me so far and being cute and popular won't do much for me after high school. But I don't think that's going to work with Kevin.

 **Stacy:** Ask your sister. She's really smart...even if she is a total fashion disaster.

Quinn looks thoughtful and slightly irritated, which Stacy notices.

 **Stacy:** Sorry, habit.

Quinn now clearly wants to change the subject.

 **Quinn:** So, why'd you want me to come over, and why my interest in my tutoring Kevin?

 **Stacy:** I need a story, and the former Vice-President of the Fashion Club tutoring the former Star Quarterback seems like a potential eye-grabber.

 **Quinn:** (sarcastic tone) Yeah, no pressure at all.

Scene 3

 **Ext. Shot:** Mrogendorffer House, evening

 **Int. Shot:** Quinn's room.

Quinn is pacing and talking on the phone.

 **Quinn:** So, that's the problem. I'm struggling to tutor Kevin and Stacy wants to do a story about it.

Split-screen reveals Daria on the other end of the line.

 **Daria:** You, a tutor! Since when is makup and hair a school subject, or is this just a dream brought on by Kitchen-Sink Stew withdrawal.

Quinn looks a little hurt by her sister's sarcasm.

 **Quinn:** Daria, we both know I'm not the total airhead I used to pretend to be.

Daria falshes her trademark Mona Lisa grin.

 **Daria:** I know, but I'm your older sister. Teasing you is part of the job description.

Quinn let's out a little giggle.

 **Daria:** Seriously, if you want to get through to Kevin you need to relate the material to his interests. I seem to recall that you developed a genuine interest in history by being introduced to it in a way that relates to fashion. You want Kevin to listen and learn, talk about it as if it were sports.

Quinn looks apprehensive as her interest in sports is limited to the status points gained by dating jocks.

 **Quinn:** I'll give it a shot. Thanks, sis.

Daria appears unfazed by the thanks.

 **Quinn:** So, how's college?

Daria suddenly looks very uncomfortable.

 **Daria:** Quinn, I'm imparting wisdom as your older sister. The last thing I need is some shallow conversation about socializing.

 **Quinn:** Daria, I was just asking how things are going. I'm really interested in how college life is treating you.

Daria now looks very angry.

 **Daria:** (irritated tone) Fine...just fine. (Thought VO) _You're stealing my only friend._

Quinn notices the hostile tone in Daria's voice and becomes concerned.

 **Quinn:** You don't sound fine. Are you okay?

 **Daria:** (sharp tone) Drop it.

With that, Daria hangs up. Her side of the split screen disappears as Quinn looks worried.

Scene 4

 **Ext. Shot:** Thompson House, afternoon

 **Music:** "Leader of Men" by Nickelback

 **Int. Shot:** Thompson Kitchen.

Quinn is having her second tutoring session with Kevin. It is not going well.

 **Quinn:** So now we look at what the mother wants to accomplish with having her son fix his sister up with a gentleman caller. Think of it as a game where to win she has to get along with him.

Kevin stares blankly for a second. Quinn starts to get agitated.

 **Kevin:** Ummm...Quinn?

 **Quinn:** Yes?

 **Kevin:** Like, what's the point of this?

Quinn's eyes narrow as her patience is starting to wear thin. She attempts to use another sports analogy.

 **Quinn:** Think of it like the NFL Draft. This family is like a football team and the gentleman caller is like a college player.

 **Kevin:** I get it. They want the guy to join the family. But, like, how do they do that? Is there a contract or something?

 **Quinn:** In a way. The mother wants the gentleman caller to marry her daughter.

 **Kevin:** Dude, but she's like totally undateable. Like, if the guy is a sports star why's he settling?

Quinn is now visibly on her last nerve.

 **Quinn:** Kevin, you're completely missing the point.

 **Kevin:** You know, Quinn, you're too hot to be doing this brain stuff anyway and I used to be the QB.

 **Quinn:** (Icy Tone) And just what are you getting at?

 **Kevin:** Well, since Brittany's off at college I'm, like, in the market for a new babe and you're the hottest babe in school so I think we should, like, go out.

 **Quinn:** Kevin, I'm flattered but not really interested.

 **Kevin:** C'mon, babe, I'm a former QB and you're a total hottie.

 **Quinn:** Look, I really don't think that's a good idea.

 **Kevin:** But, like, I know how to treat a woman. How about Saturday night I take you to a movie, then we can go to Cluster Burger and then I can take you to the quarry and make you feel real good. Whaddya say, babe?

Kevin has a look on his face like he expects Quinn to throw herself at him like Brittany used to. Quinn is now seriously pissed. She stands up and stares Kevin down in such a menacing manner that Kevin leans back and emits a frightened "EEP".

 **Quinn:** THAT'S IT! First off, I'm your tutor. Second, I'm not some airhead bimbo you take on a movie-burger-backseat date. Third, you're the most oafish, brain-dead and immature jerk on the planet and you refuse to take anything that isn't football seriously. If you won't bother to try and learn anything then there's no reason for me to even be here. You are both undateable and unteachable and I...I...I QUIT!

With that, Quinn gathers up her things and storms out of the house in a huff.

Scene 5

 **Ext. Shot:** The sidewalk

Quinn is stomping home really fast and looks like she wants to kill someone.

 **Quinn:** (Yhought VO) _The nerve of that jerk. Not paying attention, and then hitting on me like I'm some cheap thrill he can brag about banging to all his buddies...ARRRRGH!_

Around the corner we see Jane on an afternoon run. They both reach the corner as the same time and crash into each other. This causes them both to fall on their asses.

 **Jane:** Hey, watch it!

 **Quinn:** EWWWWWWWWWWWW...sweat, gross.

 **Jane:** Quinn!?

Quinn blushes slightly when she realizes that it's Jane. The two girls help each other up.

 **Quinn:** Sorry, I was kinda upset about something.

 **Jane:** That something wouldn't happen to be crashing into a sweat-soaked artist, would it?

 **Quinn:** No, just trying to tutor a brain dead ex-jock.

Jane smirks.

 **Jane:** Datails, please?

 **Quinn:** I'm busting my ass trying to get Kevin to focus and the pig just tried to proposition me.

 **Jane:** I seem to recall that youthrew yourself at him back when he was working with Daria on that lab project three years ago. I guess your taste in men has improved since then.

 **Quinn:** Not my proudest moment. But back then he was the hunky star-quarterback and I was in my shallow mean girl phase. Now he's just a has-been who's so profoundly stupid that even before he made the mistake of hitting on me I'd decided he was unteachable.

Jane smirks again.

 **Jane:** And it took two tutoring sessions for you to figure this out. Me and Daria could've pointed this out to you in five seconds.

Quinn let's out a giggle at this, which Jane notices.

 **Jane:** On a lighter note, you and Lindy still on for Friday night?

 **Quinn:** It'll probably be the high point of my week.

End Act II

Act III

Scene1

 **Ext. Shot:** Lawndale High, daytime

 **Int. Shot:** Mr. O'Neil's classroom

The class is still discussing "The Glass Menagerie".

 **Mr. O'Neil:** Now, who can tell me what the broken unicorn symbolizes?

Kevin raises his hand.

 **Mr. O'Neil:** Yes, Kevin?

 **Kevin:** The unicorn shows that things can't go back to the way they used to be. The whole family is in denial about their situation and now they have to, like, face facts.

A loud gasp comes from everyone in class. This is the first time Kevin has ever given anything close to a correct answer. A quick closeup of Quinn shows her to be impressed.

 **Mr. O'Neil:** Kevin, that's very good. That's exactly what the shattering of the unicorn means. I see that the tutoring has paid off.

Kevin has a goofy smile while Quinn appears to feel a little guilty.

 **Kevin:** Like, um, cool.

 **Quinn:** (Thought VO) _I got through to him after all!_

Scene 2

 **Int. Shot:** Lawndale High Cafeteria

We see Quinn and the rest of the former Fashion Club gossiping at the popular table.

 **Sandi:** So I told him I only date guys with good fashion sense and a nice car so he can, like, go back home to geek-land. I mean why would I go out with a loser like that.

Quinn starts to look uncomfortable. The end of the Fashion Club has done nothing to improve Sandi's disposition.

 **Quinn:** (faux sincerity) That's sooo cool, Sandi. (Thought VO) _And by cool I mean incredibly shallow and selfish._

Quinn's eyes wander off to the side. We follow them to see Kevin. Instead of eating with the jocks like he used to he's sitting alone at the unpopular table, the same one Daria and Jane used to sit at. He has an incredibly sad expression on his face. Focus back on Quinn, who now looks guilty.

 **Quinn:** (Thought VO) _Damn conscience!_

She picks up her salad, gets up, and starts to walk toward where Kevin is sitting. Sandi notices.

 **Sandi:** Um, Quinn, why are you, like, going to the loser table?

 **Quinn:** I owe someone an apology.

 **Sandi:** Quinn, in case you forgot, popular people don't apologize to losers. We're, like, too good for that.

 **Tiffany:** Talking...to...geeks...is...soooooo...wrooonnng.

Quinn has an "And I actually hang out with you" type of look on her face.

 **Quinn:** You know what I'm starting to understand, that you're never too popular to be nice.

 **Sandi:** Gee, Quinn, I guess you want to lose all of your status. Like, why else would you say something os geeky? I guess you want me to tell the whole school that you, Quinn Morgendorffer, are sleeping with a washed up loser in addition to being a brain.

Quinn is completely unfazed by Sandi's threat. She has one of her own.

 **Quinn:** Before you do that consider this: I still have a certain picture of a certain someone in ugly braces.

That makes Sandi immediately back off. Quinn walks over to sit with Kevin while Stacy is visibly impressed.

 **Stacy:** Sandi, we need to talk.

At the so-called loser table Quinn sits across from Kevin, who looks up.

 **Kevin:** What are you doing here?

 **Quinn:** I could ask you the same thing.

 **Kevin:** The team blames me for Coach Gibson getting fired and the football program being cancelled. So now I'm, like, unpopular. It totally sucks, man.

Quinn looks very sympathetic. Kevin, the former big man on campus, is now a total pariah.

 **Quinn:** Have you been getting by on fixed grades all this time?

 **Kevin:** Yeah, Coach fixed them to keep me on the team. Then someone let it, like, slip and Ms. Li fired him. But, like, the grade fixing was her idea. Why'd she fire him? I don't get that.

 **Quinn:** (Thought VO) _Probably to save her own ass._ (Out Loud) So, in class today, that was amazing. How did you know the answer?

 **Kevin:** Duh, you've been going over it with me for like two days.

 **Quinn:** Look, Kevin, I'm here to apologize for blowing up at you yesterday. I'm sorry. I didn't realize that we actually made progress. I wanna keep tutoring you.

Kevin's face light up just a little too much, which Quinn notices.

 **Quinn:** But I don't wanna date you.

Kevin deflates a little, but is still happier than he was before.

 **Kevin:** It's cool, Quinn.

 **Quinn:** So, same time as yesterday.

 **Kevin:** Cool.

 **Quinn:** And for the record, your approach to asking a girl only works if you're a star quarterback. Maybe I'll include some etiquette in the lesson plan.

 **Kevin:** What's etiquette?

Quinn looks like she's struggling not to laugh.

Scene 3

 **Int. Shot:** School hallway

 **Music:** "I'm Real" by Jennifer Lopez

Quinn and Stacy are walking and talking.

 **Quinn:** So, it turns out that I got through to him after all.

 **Stacy:** That's so cool.

 **Quinn:** So, what about your story?

 **Stacy:** I'd actually like to interview Kevin about his life now. Seeing you talk to him got me inspired. A human interest piece about a once popular guy whose lost his status. I think it'd make a great human interest piece. Especially since one member of the in crowd is trying to help him academically.

 **Quinn:** Have you told Sandi and Tiffany what you're doing yet?

 **Stacy:** Right after you left at lunch.

Quinn is both impressed and curious.

 **Quinn:** How'd they take it?

 **Stacy:** Sandi said I was out of the Fashion Club, so I reminded her that there is no more Fashion Club so she just left. Tiffany was too busy touching up her makeup to notice.

 **Quinn:** About what I expected. Why don't you come with me to Kevin's today? After I'm done tutoring him you can interview both of us.

 **Stacy:** How'd you know I was about to ask that?

 **Quinn:** Duh, you're my best friend. How wouldn't I know?

The two girls exchange warm smiles. They are both thinking the exact same thing: "Unlike Sandi, you're a real friend." Quinn then gets an idea.

 **Quinn:** Stacy, I was wondering, are you doing anything Friday night?

Scene 4

 **Ext. Shot:** The Zon, night

 **Int. Shot:** The Zon

We see Trent and his band on stage in front of the usual audience of disaffected youth. Trent walks up to the microphone.

 **Trent:** We're Mystik Spiral, and this next song is about...ugh...high school.

The band blazes into a loud barrage of screeching guitars and pounding drums as Trent sings into the microphone.

 **Trent:** The principal is Der Furher

Faculty SS, teachers are storm troopers

Popular kids, they're the Gestapo

Don't you dare lead, just blindly follow

Exterminate all who aren't shallow

 **Whole band:** Nazi High, that's teenage life

Nazi High, persecution and strife

Nazi High, cool kids twist the knife

Nazi High, all your life

Pan out to show Lindy, Jane, Quinn and the newest convert, Stacy, in the audience. They exchange looks as the band continues to play the song. Finally:

 **Whole band:** Nazi High, not on your life.

The crowd cheers and applauds.

 **Quinn:** It's funny because it's true.

 **Jane:** Boy, you said it.

 **Lindy:** I'm glad that's over for me.

 **Stacy:** I can't wait for it to end.

 **Quinn:** You and me both. Pretending to be an airhead sucks.

 **Lindy:** I'm getting another drink, anyone want one.

 **Jane:** No thanks.

Quinn looks worried.

 **Quinn:** Um, Lindy, are you sure you want more to drink?

 **Lindy:** Not like I'm driving.

With that, Lindy heads to the bar. Quinn looks very concerned, which both Stacy and Jane notice.

 **Jane:** Something up, Quinn?

 **Stacy:** Yeah, you've never stopped someone from drinking at a kegger.

Flashback

 **Int. Shot:** Lindy's place, the previous spring.

 **Quinn:** Lindy, I'm not trying to hurt you. You really need to think about your drinking.

 **Lindy:** Quinn, it's college, everyone drinks. If I had a problem it would be affecting my schoolwork or my life.

 **Quinn:** But you were fired because of it.

End Flashback

 **Quinn:** Long story, I'll tell you later.

Quinn suddenly has a thought.

 **Quinn:** I feel like we forgot something. Something to do with study hall at the start of this week.

 **Stacy:** Me too, but I can't think of what.

 **Jane:** Must not have been important.

 **Ext. Shot:** Lawndale High, night

 **Int. Shot:** Study Hall

We see the locked closet and hear movement inside.

 **Jamie:** (VO through locked door) Um...Hello...Is anyone out there? Can someone let me out?

End Credits.

Authors Notes

1) This story was initially inspired by "Quinn the Tutor" by Richard Lobinske, which is part of his "Falling Into College" series. I hope my version is original enough to avoid a plagarism charge. In any event I believe in giving credit where it's due. I'd already had a similar idea when I first read the story so I guess this is an example of great minds thinking alike.

Next Time

Daria is convinced that Quinn is trying to steal Jane away and things come to a head. Meanwhile, Sandi tries to reclaim power by re-instating the Fashion Club. But will they go along?


End file.
